Royal guards
|temptitle = Alicorn |temp = Royal guard Alicorn id S2E25.png |tempcaption = Royal guards including Alicorns in Canterlot. |headercolor = #FAFEFD |headerfontcolor = #4f5f9f |kind = Pegasus, unicorn, Earth pony and Alicorn (due to an animation error) |sex = Male |residence = Canterlot (mainly), Ponyville (during royal visits only), Crystal Empire (Crystal Pony guards) |occupation = Defense of Canterlot, Princesses' protection, police tasks and other military services |eyes = Brilliant amber (Unicorns, Pegasi and Earth) Brilliant arctic blue (Pegasi) Blue violetish gray (Crystal Pony) |mane = Brilliant sapphire blue with light sapphire blue (Pegasi) Pale, light grayish azure with light azureish gray (Unicorns) Grayish blue violet with blue violetish gray (Crystal Pony) |coat = Turquoisish white (Pegasi and Earth) Dark Gray (Unicorns and Pegasi) Grayish indigo (Crystal Pony) |cutie mark = Unseen (obscured by armor) |voice = Jayson Thiessen (S1E22, S2E20); Andrew Francis (S3E1, S4E1); Peter New (S4E1) (English) Arturo Cataño and Arturo Castañeda (Pegasi); Abraham Vega and Alfredo Gabriel Basurto (Unicorns); Salvador Reyes (Earth Pony) (Latin American Spanish) Yoshiyuki Shimozuma and Shinobu Matsumoto (Japanese)}} The royal guards, and/or the E.U.P. (Earth, Unicorn, Pegasi) Guard of the Protective Pony Platoons, are various groups of stallions who serve Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Prince Shining Armor, Princess Twilight Sparkle, and formerly King Sombra. They act as bodyguards for the princesses, ceremonial guards in festivities, soldiers, and chauffeurs on several occasions. The guards' helmets are reminiscent of Greek Corinthian helmets, Roman Legionary helmets, and medieval Barbut Helmets, with the helmet crest being the same color as their tails and mane. The guards are generally shown wearing extremely serious expressions and usually don't speak, but when they do, their voice is provided by Jayson Thiessen, Andrew Francis, or Peter New. Their cutie marks are obscured by their uniforms.__TOC__ Unicorn guards The unicorn guards first appear in the show's title sequence, standing at the feet of Princess Celestia's throne. Their next appearance is in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. Set in Twilight Sparkle's flashback, eight gray unicorn guards play fanfare for Princess Celestia as she comes on stage and raises the sun for the Summer Sun Celebration. The guards remain expressionless throughout the ceremony. They stand at the aisles of the theater in Hearth's Warming Eve. .]] They have more active roles in two episodes: One guards the VIP balcony and allows Rarity to enter it at the Wonderbolts race in the episode Sweet and Elite; the color of his magical glow is green. Unicorn Guards appear in It's About Time wearing different uniforms, featuring helmets with flowing crests and redesigned armor. They patrol the Canterlot Archives and one of them, who recognizes Twilight Sparkle, unlocks the restricted "Star Swirl the Bearded" wing for her, even though at first she tries to avoid them and dreads being discovered sneaking about but finds herself eventually cornered. Many unicorn guards of multiple colors appear in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 and A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. Three unicorn guards, two gray and one brown, appear with speaking roles in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1, and multiple gray unicorn guards appear in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2. Pegasus guards Princess Celestia's Pegasus guards in Ponyville.]] During the first episode, a pair of the more commonly seen white-coat Pegasus guards chauffeur Twilight Sparkle and Spike from Canterlot to Ponyville in a flying chariot. Their following appearance is in the second episode, when the Mayor commands three of them to stop Night Mare Moon, she strikes them with lightning bolts to swat them away. The guards later draw the royal chariot into town at the end of the episode. They briefly appear in Swarm of the Century, driving Celestia's flying chariot, and in Sonic Rainboom, accompanying Celestia in her spectator box at Cloudsdale's stadium. .]] They make their only speaking appearance in A Bird in the Hoof, where they guard the Princess and search for her pet bird, Philomena. Two guards stand on duty at the entrance to Sugarcube Corner where Celestia is staying. They are pestered by Rainbow Dash who tries to elicit a response from them, but they remain stoic and silent. Soon afterwards, they hinder Fluttershy's entrance until Twilight confirms she's allowed inside. Later, a guard notifies Celestia that the mayor seeks an audience with her. Even later, two guards are sent to inform Twilight that the Princess's bird is missing, and they continue looking for the bird throughout the episode. The episode ends with the bird tickling the guards and making them laugh at Rainbow Dash's request. Many Pegasus guards of multiple colors appear in the season two finale. Hearth's Warming Eve guards Guards.]] The Pegasus guards featured in the Hearth's Warming Eve pageant share the same design as Celestia's Pegasus guards, but have a different color scheme and a lightning bolt emblem instead of a star-shaped emblem. Princess Luna's guards 's guards.]]Princess Luna's guards chauffeur Luna's flying carriage in Luna Eclipsed. Luna's guards have dark gray coats, bat wings, tufted ears, and cat-like vertical slits for pupils. They wear lavender-colored armor. One of Luna's guards is referred to as a "cool looking Pegasus" in a post by Gameloft's My Little Pony mini-site and My Little Pony game Facebook page, and one of Luna's guards is also referred to as a Pegasus in the file name of a Castle Creator and Card Creator game asset both on the websites of both Hasbro and The Hub. M.A. Larson and Lauren Faust, former crew members of the show, have stated on Twitter that they believe Luna's guards are a different race from Pegasi and come from "deep caves inside the mountains." Earth pony guards Two of the royal guards seen overlooking the station in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 have no wings or a horn, marking them as Earth pony guards. Another Earth pony guard appears in The Crystal Empire - Part 1, informing Princess Celestia about the return of the Crystal Empire, this also marks the first time in the series that a Royal Guard has removed his helmet, confirming at least for the Guard in question that the crest on their helmet matches their mane color. Alicorn guards In A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1, some guards saluting can be seen having both a pair of wings and a horn due to an animation error. Archived locally. Crystal Empire guards .]] First appearing in the movie My Little Pony Equestria Girls, these Crystal Ponies serve as the royal guard for the Crystal Empire. The Crystal Earth pony guards are similar to the Canterlot Earth pony guards except most of them have the exclusive crystal sheen effect and wear armor with more decorative details. In the episode Three's A Crowd, a Crystal Pegasus guard appears alongside Flash Sentry. Notable members Shining Armor , the Captain.]] Shining Armor is introduced as the Captain of the Royal Guards in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1. He is the older brother of Twilight Sparkle and husband of Princess Cadance. Caramel, Cherry Fizzy, Noteworthy, and Meadow Song serve closely to Shining Armor in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. Flash Sentry Flash Sentry is a new character who appears in the movie My Little Pony Equestria Girls. He first appears as a Pegasus royal guard who greets Twilight Sparkle upon her arrival at the Crystal Empire castle. In the alternate world, Twilight encounters his human counterpart and the two develop a close relationship with each other. When Twilight returns to Equestria, she shows a firm attraction to her world's Flash Sentry despite the fact that the two are completely different and separate of each other. His Pegasus counterpart makes another non-speaking appearance in Three's A Crowd. Depiction in comics In , two Pegasus royal guards transport Princess Celestia to the site of Twilight's battle with Queen Chrysalis. In the Nightmare Rarity story arc, numerous royal guards help against Nightmare Rarity and the Nightmare Forces. In , a Pegasus guard whistles when Princess Cadance appears and hails the arrival of Buck Withers. In , two royal guards are named on page 4: an Earth pony royal guard named Sam and one of Princess Luna's guards named Ralph. In the mini-comic "Luna Gets a Pet", one of Luna's guards escorts her through the forest. In , King Sombra's guards are shown helping him set traps for the crystal bard, looking similar to the royal guards. In My Little Pony Annual 2013, two Pegasus guards escort Sunset Shimmer out of Canterlot Castle when Princess Celestia removes her from her position as Celestia's student, and Sunset overpowers them off-panel. Later, one of the guards moves the Crystal Mirror to Celestia's throne room. Other depictions One of Princess Luna's guards appears in the Castle Creator game. My Little Pony mobile game description Royal Guard: The Royal Guard pegasus ponies serve as the protectors of Princess Celestia and all of Equestria. Princess Luna's Royal Guard: Princess Luna's protector ponies are identified by their dark coats and manes, as well as their purple armor. Quotes Gallery References de:Königliche Garde ru:Королевские Стражники sv:Kungliga vakter Category:Pegasus ponies Category:Unicorn ponies Category:Earth ponies Category:Male characters